


Namárië

by SheenaRogers



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bromance, Desperation, Drama, Elves, Emotional Hurt, Friendship, Gen, Helm's Deep, Hopeful Ending, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, One Ring to Rule Them All, One Shot, Orcs, Other, POV Alternating, POV Male Character, Sad, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, The Two Towers, Tragedy, War Era, War of the Ring
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaRogers/pseuds/SheenaRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Invadidos por el desánimo, los soldados de Rohan esperaban un aciago e inevitable final. Incluso el rey Théoden parecía a las puertas de la rendición. Y en ese momento Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, se encontró de frente con su destino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Namárië

**Author's Note:**

> Primer fic de "El Señor de los Anillos", no pertenece al universo literario sino al cinematográfico. La palabra élfica que le da título significa "despedida".
> 
> Disclaimer: El Señor de los Anillos y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien, Peter Jackson y New Line Cinema. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

Estaban completamente rodeados. No sabía cuántas horas llevaban en batalla, tratando de resistir en pos de un amanecer que no parecía querer llegar, temeroso de quedar marcado también por el mal que se había desatado sobre la tierra. La venida del día no aseguraba la victoria, pero les daría algo de ventaja y unos preciados momentos para recomponer sus filas. Hasta él llegaron los ecos de las voces de los hombres transmitiendo en su idioma las órdenes de su rey: “¡Retirada! ¡Retirada al fortín!” Haldir, sin embargo, permaneció en su puesto rodeado de otros guerreros elfos, rota ya la formación mucho tiempo atrás.

Aragorn se abrió paso entre soldados y orcos. Apenas distinguía nada más allá del fragor de la batalla: las imágenes se sucedían con mucha rapidez en su campo visual; no bien mataba un enemigo aparecía otro para ocupar su lugar. Todo era un caos borroso de rostros enemigos, miembros cercenados y cuerpos muertos. La lluvia arreciaba sobre el campo de batalla, nublando su vista, taponando sus oídos, haciendo resbaladizo el suelo y repiqueteando sobre armas y armaduras. Le fue difícil escuchar la consigna que se transmitía entre los hombres de su bando por sobre el estruendo de la lucha: el rey llamaba a retirada. Sin dejar de atravesar con su espada a cada orco que se cruzaba en su camino, se acercó todo lo que pudo a la muralla parcialmente derruida para comunicar las órdenes a los que luchaban en la parte superior.

_Haldir! Nan barad!_

Hizo un gesto afirmativo para indicar que se daba por enterado del mensaje. Corrió a lo largo de la muralla, repitiendo las palabras en élfico una y otra vez para que sus guerreros se dirigiesen al interior de la fortaleza. Él se quedó el último, comprobando que todos los elfos avanzaban hacia donde se les había pedido. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no quedaba ninguno, los siguió. Y entonces sintió un agudo dolor en el costado. Un orco le había alcanzado con la punta de la espada. Se llevó una mano a la herida, descubriéndola manchada de sangre. Se quedó mirándola con extrañeza, con una expresión entre la sorpresa y el desconcierto pintada en su hermoso rostro. Los elfos no estaban acostumbrados a la visión de la sangre. El solo hecho de estar allí, en medio de una cruenta batalla, con tanta muerte a su alrededor, era algo ajeno para ellos, criaturas inmortales. Afortunadamente, la herida no era mortal; si se daba prisa en escapar aún podía curarse. Pero no pudo. Preocupado como estaba por sus guerreros, no había cuidado lo suficiente de su propia espalda. Por eso fue allí donde se hundió la lanza enemiga, produciéndole un dolor indescriptible, mientras la certeza de que iba a morir acampaba a toda velocidad en su mente. Se tambaleó unos pasos hacia delante; los sonidos de la batalla habían quedado eclipsados. Tan solo era consciente de que aquello era la muerte, que para los hombres era un don porque formaba parte de su misma esencia; pero para un elfo, cuya existencia estaba destinada a ser eterna, era el más terrible de los finales.

En un instante, todo se paralizó. Dejaron de existir los aullidos de los orcos, el choque de las espadas, las flechas que volaban por encima de su cabeza, el dolor, las magulladuras, el cansancio. Aragorn observó impávido cómo en lo alto de las murallas, un orco alcanzaba a Haldir con una lanza. Gritando su nombre, se abalanzó hacia los enemigos sin piedad alguna. Estaba exhausto, pero hizo acopio de una voluntad nacida de la desesperación y logró subir las escaleras hasta donde estaba el elfo. Solo llegó a tiempo de sostenerlo entre sus brazos mientras moría, asustado, atormentado por un destino que no tenía que haber sido el suyo. Aragorn le apartó el pelo rubio platino, casi blanco, de la cara, mientras colocaba una mano sobre su pecho y murmuraba una rápida letanía en élfico. Estaba desprotegido y cualquiera podía haberle herido en ese momento, tan vulnerable, pero no le importó. Le concedió a su amigo los instantes de duelo que merecía. Había algo abrumadoramente hermoso y a la vez triste en la muerte de un elfo; Aragorn pensó que los de su raza no deberían morir. No fueron creados para ello: ese era un destino para los hombres.

Se reunió con Legolas y los demás en el interior de la fortaleza. El ejército enemigo los tenía ya acorralados en ese último reducto. Al avanzar hacia allí había visto los cadáveres de muchos valientes guerreros elfos. Elfos que debían haber partido al otro lado del mar, pero permanecieron en una tierra que ya no era la suya para luchar por el legado de los hombres, esa raza en la que apenas podían confiar. La magnitud del sacrificio era incomparable; por más que vencieran y las canciones hablaran de ello algún día, nunca harían justicia a lo que verdaderamente significaba aquella última alianza para el pueblo de los hombres.

Invadidos por el desánimo, los soldados de Rohan que le rodeaban esperaban un aciago e inevitable final. Incluso el rey Théoden parecía a las puertas de la rendición. Eran pocos y estaban prácticamente sitiados. Y en ese momento Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, se encontró de frente con su destino. Debía guiar no solo a aquellos hombres sino a todos. Debía ser el adalid de su pueblo, cumplir con lo que estaba escrito desde antes de su nacimiento. Tenía que ser de nuevo _estel_ , la luz de la esperanza para los que habían cedido a la desesperación. Debía dejar atrás al montaraz y convertirse en el rey.

Y en el momento en que la certeza lo invadía con la fuerza de un torrente de aguas desbocadas, justo cuando el heredero de Isildur se alzaba de entre las sombras, despuntó el alba. Gandalf y los rohirrim habían acudido en su ayuda. La batalla estaba ganada. Y Aragorn ya no sería el mismo a partir de entonces; sabía, de esa forma, que la muerte de Haldir no había sido en vano.


End file.
